Hello, Goodbye Maddie
by DanceDORK
Summary: Watch as Zack is finally reunited with his first love Maddie, only to loose her once more forever in one of the worst possible ways. Based on eppisode 'maddie on deck' Zaddie, little bit of Traddie. Dedicated to HeSaidSheSaidx, troypazash and GimmeABeat.


_**Hello, Goodbye Maddie.**_

by DanceDORK

* * *

_**N**_ow this was the only time, and the last time when the S.S Tipton got to experience such a beautiful young women on board. Of course breath-taking beautiful women had stepped on board this ship too, but nothing like... _her. _No, she was special. Not special as in special needs or anything(no offence) , no, it was like if she stepped into a room full of 50 people they would all stop what they were doing and turn to look at her radiant beauty, it was just the vibe she gave off to everyone was amazing.

She was a kind girl. Someone who everyone loved. She always gave, not caring for anything back into return. Yes, she made mistakes ...but hasn't everyone at some time in their lives? Forgiveness always got thrown her ways anyway. She had come to the ship to pay a little visit to people she loved and missed dearly since they left Boston quite a few months ago. It wasn't the same at the Tipton Hotel no more. No. With Mr. Mosbey gone, who was there to keep everything in line and sort out all the problems? Their wasn't. And London, her best friend(even if she was a bit dense at times) Who was there to talk too now London was gone? Their wasn't. It was too quiet and she didn't like it one teeny weeny bit. But of course, two other people stood out who were also missing, maybe one stood out more than the other ...but lets not go into that right now. Without Zack and Cody, well you could say that the hotel was finally once again at peace. No more antics day after day. But she missed everything they had done, and they weren't around any more. They had grown up and moved on, but of course she knew that. Although Carey was the only one who had stayed there, and she was much more of a mother to _her _than her real one could ever be. But Carey was pretty busy working and trying to call her twin boys with them only not to pick up their phones, it was hard for her to find time for _her_ any more. So _she_ decided if they weren't going to come back to her, then she would just have to go outside their and see them for herself.

Now, you may be wondering who this little fascinating women is right? We'll i'm pretty sure you have _all_ heard of her before i'm very sure. Otherwise you wouldn't be interested in reading this story about her right?

She was the candy counter girl.

...or otherwise known as Maddie(Madeline) Fitzpatrick.

This story starts on Saturday the 25th of October 2008.

It was the day that Maddie stepped foot on the S.S Tipton for the first time ever, to her well over due visit to her friends.

But wait, hang on there. I bet your thinking this is one of those stories where there's a happily ever after, am I right? Because it sure as hell, looks like it. Where two people magically fall in love, and everything is as right as rain. However I do not want to lead you on. No, I do not believe that would be fair at all. As this is not one of those stories. _Yes_, two people do fall in love(a love so strong but so wrong), but I have to say that the consequences from their decisions aren't so nice. I'm afraid that it may affect you, and it may not. Hell, you might even like these types of stories. But beware(honest), I have warned you. And if your one of those types of people who sit their for days on end, sobbing over things they've read, I advise you go no further. As this has no such thing as a happy ending. And you seem surprised at this? I'm very sorry at how it's going to end. But if for any reason you would like to carry on reading, i will take you through this tragic story. And i will be here with you throughout this journey. Come and join me, as now it starts...

**-HGM-**

"Are you completely sure you can't come with me?"

"I'm sure"

"But-"

"Maddie, you know how much I would love to see my boys" She cut her off hesitantly.

Maddie sheepishly smiled at Carey.

"...its just, the new manager of the Tipton has got me working _so_ much, i'm sure your aware of that too. I'm surprised he's letting you go away for a week! But ..I can't afford to loose this job, and I need money if I want to let the boys stay on that ship, I know it does them a lot of good being out there." Carey squeezed Maddie's shoulders.

"Don't worry about it" She gave her a small smile shaking her head, Maddie tried calling a cab.

"...i'm sorry Mads"

"No. No. You don't need to apologize(see what I mean with the apology thing?) this isn't your fault whatsoever, it's fine." She stopped her from going on.

"Alright then" Carey smiled deeply at her, thankful. "And hey, don't go having too much fun without me, yeah? Relaxing in the sun with people waiting at your feet every second on that ship, with cute boys... _cute boys_, do I need to give you the talk Madd-"

"NO!" Maddie laughed cutting her off. "I think I can handle myself Carey, i'm what? 19 now. And I've told you this before, i'm not looking for anybody right now" She looked down thinking about her past.

"Oh such a clever girl, I think its best to stay away from them at your age... too, _horny_ I believe" Carey tried to lighten the mood.

They both shared a light girly giggle.

"But don't forget to say 'hi' to my boys and give them a great big hug from me, okay?"

"I promise ill send them your love." Maddie smiled as she lifted up her (week long)luggage and popped them into the cab and sat in it herself.

"Have a nice trip Maddie, and I will see you in a week, okay?" Carey kissed her lightly on the head and shut the door.

"To the Boston harbour, please."

**-HGM-**

"Why are you makin' holes in the floor London? _Stop_ walking up and down the room, cause your wearing it out! You don't want the ship to wear out do you?"

"What?!"

"Sorry, I was just joking. Honest"

"_Bailey_, she's my best friend. I'm just, nervous..." London sat down on her bed, next to Bailey, blowing all her hair out of her face.

"Why would you be nervous?"

"I haven't spoken to her in a while, what if she's forgotten me?" London dramatically sighed.

Bailey put a hand on her shoulder, trying to be friendly. "Her name's Maddie right? Well i'm pretty sure she hasn't forgotten you. Otherwise ...why would she even be visiting the S.S Tipton?"

"For Zack and Cody, of course" She pointed out, is if she was stating the obvious.

"_Of course_." Bailey rolled her eyes and London's stupidity, "But do they even know that she's coming?"

She shook her head slowly "...no"

"Weren't you the one who set this whole thing up anyway?"

It was as if a light bulb had gone off inside London's (supposedly)small brain, "_Yeah_, I did. Of course silly me" She laughed to herself, in her own world.

"Don't you think you should tell Zack and Cody, London? She is their friend too." Bailey looked at her, trying to catch her attention.

"I suppose I should" She nodded. "...but ill do it later" She just sat their filing her nails in her own little world instead. Yeah, that's right, typical London Tipton.

Bailey rolled her eyes once again, but she knew what would catch London's attention. It had payed off being in the same room with her for these past months, you know what made her tick. "Is that what your going to wear?!"

London quickly looked down at herself, and gasped. "Your right! I can't wear _this_!" She went to her closet(which she had made bigger since it was too small and ugly for her expensive and spoilt taste) and started throwing all sorts of clothes around the room. Some of these items even landing on Bailey.

There was a knock at the door and Cody came barging through the door, "Bailey I was thinking-" he stopped short, as seeing the whole room a mess of sparkly and flashy clothes scattered everywhere; and Bailey even covered in the bombshell, you could hardly see her any more. "...erm, what's going on?"

"maddie'scomingandidontknowwhattowearandshe'llbeheresoonsohelpmeee!" London cried dropping to the floor in defeat, like a drama queen. It was silent for a while, while both Cody and Bailey were trying to figure out what London had just said sounding like a complete lunatic on crack, finally it was just too confusing for them to try understand so Cody spoke up, "..._what_?" London's eyes widened, realising what she just nearly told him. She my be a very slow person, but she was learning and had started to become better and realising that some secrets just had to be kept a secret for a change. She learnt that from her best friend, who was supposed to be arriving in a few hours. Wait ..._a few hours_. Okay so maybe it was best to tell Cody now. If she didn't and Maddie turned up he would be quite furious at London for not telling him that she was coming to visit. And she did not what that to happen, just think of how fuming Zack would be considering his feelings for Maddie. She sighed loudly and plopped onto her bed looking up at Cody, "...Maddie is coming."

He was about to reply, when his mouth just shut. He then tried opening it again but no words would come out, he was speechless. Just wasn't expecting that at all.

"She should be here in a couple of hours. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner ...I just, forgot I suppose." London looked at Cody with guilt filling her eyes.

A smile tugged at the bottom of his lips, he couldn't be mad at her. "Typical London Tipton, right?"

She laughed.

Bailey cleared her throat and stood up, "London ...what your wearing _is_ fine, I was just messing with you again"

London nodded(not mad at her) and looked around their room which was now a complete tip. "Who's going to clean all of _this_ up now?"

Cody started to wander out of the room afraid he'd get that job, "...I better, got and tell Zack. Yeah, _Zack._"

"An where do you think _your_ goin', eh?" Bailey raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, _I _never made _any_ of this mess so i'm not responsible for any of it"

"Uh-huh..."

"Awh come on Bailey. I think i need to go and tell Zack that Maddie is coming. Seriously you didn't know how madly in love he was with her. I know what your going to say 'she's three years older than him' but... he really did love her, and he would just go crazy if she turned up and nobody had told him she was coming." Cody ranted.

"Zack loved Maddie?!" London gaped oblivious.

Cody nodded his head, "_Come on_, you can't just sit there and tell me you didn't know. When he called her 'sweet thang'? Or tried to flirt with her, any chance he got? No?" He was getting no response from London except a blank face. "Geeze, where have you been London?!" He said, shocked that London never noticed, i mean ...it was pretty obvious. Zack would be stood next to her, admiring her, oggling her, drooling or something like that. Any smart person would be able to see the love in his eyes. Wait, i forgot. London isn't just any smart person thought is she? Typical London Tipton, we all know. Now it's not a suprise she never noticed anything.

"How about you go and tell Zack then Cody?" Bailey tried to get rid of the tension between them.

He nodded and left them too clean up the untidy room by themselves.

**-HGM-**

She could see all the way up to the top deck. After around, an hours drive she was relieved that she would finally be on that ship very soon and would be able to reunite with everyone who had left the Tipton. Plus London had told her about her new roomate who she also couldn't wait to meet. Well, who _doesn't _like making brand new friends right? She was sure she would get on fine. She was starting to get butterflies down in the pits of her stomache and tingly feelings at the tips of her fingers and toes, maybe it was because she was a tiny bit nervous? It _had_ been quite a few months since she saw everyone and maybe she was afraid that they would treat her differently. Or it could of been all that excitement from waiting for this day to finally arrive. She didn't really know. As she got nearer to reaching her destination, her heartbeat started to grow stronger and faster. Though she was sure she would have a fantastic time here on her first visit to the S.S Tipton, even if it was only for a week. The views were going to be gorgeous and she was going to be able to share it _all_ with her best friends...

"Young Madeline!" Mr Mosbey cried with glee.

She turned around to where the voice was "It's nice to see you again Mr Mosbey," Maddie sweetly beamed, putting down her luggage next to the reception area, "But i'm not a young kid any more sir, i'm nineteen now remember?" She laughed opening he arms out waiting for an overdue hug.

"Oh Maddie, i've missed you. Were all glad that you could come on such short notice." He greeted her with a hug.

"It was my pleasure. Um, where do i check in Mr Mosbey?" She asked, just wanting to get settled in her room so she could go and find everyone else.

"Oh right, this way." He lead her over to the check in desk, with her luggage. "This is your room key, and your room number is 306. I hope that you enjoy your stay Maddie" He smiled and handed her the key card.

"Thankyou, I'll see you around sir," she waved as she picked up her luggage again and wondered off to find her room.

She was glad that it was London who was paying for this trip, because there was no way what so ever that Maddie could of payed. Still working at the Tipton on the candy counter didn't pay for much but she was too busy trying to get into university to find a better job which had a bigger caleary. Thank god that her grandma and grandad had made her a university fund when she was born, otherwise she wouldn't of been able to afford to get into that either.

The room was bound to be one of the best, since London never settled for anything than the best. Why should she give her best friend anything less, right?

And she was completely right.

As she found the room with the number 306, the bell boy(are they even any on a ship?) handed Maddie her luggage and wished her a nice stay. She turned the knob of the door and gasped at the sight, it was amazing. There was a giant round gold waterbed set against the centre of the wall, next to it was a fabulous well-lit sparkling walk-in-wardrobe and opposite the waterbed was a stylish 50 inch plasma screen television. _Wow_, London really _had_ outdone herself. If this is what she got for Maddie, she couldn't wait to see what London's suite looked like, probarly like a palace no doubt compared to this room.

Wait...

London's room.

She rumaged through her bag and found a piece of paper with the number of the suite London had given to her, '104'

_Only a couple of floor's down then._ Maddie crumpled up the piece of paper and stuffed it into her pocket and made her way out of her room. off to try and find London.

* * *

Guys, guys guys.

this is dedicated to my awsome friends/writers and also reviewers here on fanfiction, **HeSaidSheSaidx**, **troypazash **and **GimmeABeat. **

ihope you like it guys ;)

this was going to be so much longer, but i was thinking how long it would take me to write and the amount of time id have to write it, and i didn't want you guys to wait that long.

it's only going to be like a three shot or something :)

yea, this is a zaddie story :)

but its also got a bit of traddie in, to satisfy my troypay/zashley readers :P

lol

please review/favourite/alert, i would like to know what you think of me writing about this couple, hah even though we havnt even got to see zack yet lol

ALSO IMPORTANT NOTICE

this is based on the episode of the suite life on deck called 'maddie on deck' which came out today.

which is also why i wanted to give you something, so you know i havnt stolen everything, in in this chapter ive stolen nothing :)

but yeah, its not going to end anything like 'maddie on deck' does or anything.

but i hope you like it

lotsa lurve

ABBII

xxx


End file.
